In the laboratory field and the industrial field, solutions or solid matters need to be dissolved, uniformly-mixed, and then filtered to remove large particle matters. A common method is manually operating or pumping liquid from a container into a filtering device.
At present, there have already been containers with filtering devices on the market, for example, the invention patent with the application number 200910140542.8 describes a sample container 5 with a structure as shown in FIG. 9. An inner bottom of the sample container is provided with a filtering mesh, and when a filtering hole at a bottom of the sample container is opened, liquid in the container flows downwards, passes through the filtering mesh at the bottom of the container, and drips into a test tube.
This technology can also realize filtering by manual operations, but it consumes much time and work, and is prone to cause situations of incomplete filtering and inability to cooperate with an automatic equipment.